Most legalized gaming establishments provide various types of gaming for their patrons. Traditionally, gaming establishments designate discrete areas in the casino for particular types of gaming. Live gaming, in the form of Twenty-One tables, Roulette tables, Craps tables and other games using live dealers are organized into "pits" in which a plurality of gaming tables are arranged around a central area. Race and sports books are provided in another separate area of the gaming establishment, often with large seating areas and live television transmission of the racing and sporting events that are the subject matter of the wagering. Another area of the gaming establishment is configured as a Keno lounge, with a counter at which the players turn in their selections and make their wagers and at which the winning numbers are drawn. Bingo rooms are also provided in which the participants can engage in live bingo play.
In the past, slot machine players were sometimes neglected by gaming establishments. Because each slot machine is capable of functioning as an independent device, slot machines were located in any space that the gaming establishment had available once the live table games, the bingo room, the keno lounge and the race and sports book were provided More recently, slot machines have been grouped into "slot banks" with each machine connected to a progressive meter. As play proceeds on the machines in a slot bank, the progressive meter increments and eventually a lucky player hits the winning combination and receives the amount shown on the progressive meter.
In the last fifteen to twenty years, slot machine revenues have increased much more rapidly than revenues from other types of gaming. The introduction of electronic slot machine equipment has improved the performance characteristics of slot machines and has allowed for the introduction of many different games that fall under the general umbrella of "slot machines." In addition to the well-known reel slot machines, many forms of video machines have been introduced. Video Twenty-One, video Bingo, video Keno, video Roulette and even video Lottery and video Punch Cards have also found a market in legalized gaming. In Nevada, slot machine play now accounts for more than 50% of the profit in many gaming establishments.
Because of the importance of slot machine play, each gaming establishment is constantly searching for marketing stratagems to appeal to slot machine players and to distinguish its slot machine business from the competitors. Because a casino's income from slot machines is statistically determined by the machines at a relatively small percentage of gross play, income is increased by enticing a player to continue to play for as long a time as is possible Many larger casinos offer slot machine "clubs" in which players are provided with plastic identity cards similar to a credit card or an ATM card. The plastic identity card is inserted into a card reader connected to each slot machine. Players earn points based on the number of coins that are inserted. The points are accrued on the identity card and are redeemable at the gaming establishment for gifts, meals or other prizes.
There is a need in the gaming business to provide attractions for slot machine players. Gaming establishments have long catered to live table game players by offering complimentary rooms and meals ("comps") in order to attract those players to a particular gaming establishment. Because live table games are conducted in discrete "pit" areas with dealers and supervisors present at all times, it is relatively easy for the gaming establishment to identify and "comp" players who engage in live table gaming. The close proximity of the live gaming tables also makes it quite easy for the gaming establishment to conduct live gaming tournaments as another type of attraction for players.
On the other hand, slot machine players generally wander throughout the gaming establishment playing different slot machines. The play of slot machines is not directly observed by dealers or supervisors thus making it more difficult to keep track of significant play by any one player. It is harder to determine which slot machine players should be provided with complimentary services In addition, the relatively small gross volume of play for each player often does not justify significant "comps" for many slot players Although slot machine tournaments have been attempted, it has been necessary to set aside a predetermined time period on a preselected bank of slot machines to conduct the slot machine tournament and these tournaments have a small impact on overall slot volume.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an entertainment system by which a gaming establishment can provide a unique attraction for slot machine players. It is another object of the invention to provide an entertainment attraction for slot players which will not only retain their interest in continuing to play the machine, but will also allow a player to select a specific type of video programming for his entertainment. Another object of the invention is to provide two-way audio communication between the control station operator and slot players, adding a personal touch to slot play which generally does not include conversation with a dealer or other casino employee.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a plurality of gaming devices, each of which is equipped with audio and video communication equipment which is independently interconnected to a control station through which communication to players of the gaming devices can be established Each gaming device is provided with a television monitor and an audio speaker/microphone incorporated in or adjacent to the device. The control station can selectively engage in both voice and video communication with the players of each individual gaming device, any group of gaming devices or all of the gaming devices. Communication can be effected by live transmissions from a person in the control station, by prerecorded video or audio tape or by conventional over-the-air or cable television channels.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the gaming establishment can provide a designated slot machine play area which will attract players and keep them playing the slot machines for a longer period of time. The gaming establishment can determine more easily players who should be provided with "comps." Various promotions can be offered to the players through the video and audio communications. Live sporting events or even daytime soap opera television can be displayed to the player at his slot machine to encourage the player to remain at the slot machine while he is otherwise entertained. Overall, slot machine play is more enjoyable for the player and more profitable for the house.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.